


Girl of Steel

by writerofsorts67



Series: Girl of Steel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV Third Person, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofsorts67/pseuds/writerofsorts67
Summary: Summary: All it took was an Instagram post and some teasing to bring two shy, oblivious individuals together.Warnings: politics (just a little bit), some language, cheesy and sappy fluff, attempt at romance and humor, mild violence (i think).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Girl of Steel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Girl of Steel

**A/N:** inspired by Melissa Benoist’s [**post**](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPiCe8UDmg6/). 

**\- - - - - - - - - -**

"There she is!" Clint exclaimed as [Y/N] entered the lounging area of the compound and his voice stopped her in her tracks. "Bow down to the girl of steel, everyone!"

[Y/N] blinked at nothing or no one in particular, unable to comprehend what exactly Clint was talking about. It was six in the evening and she had just woken up from a long, five hour nap. [Y/N] and her fellow Avengers had rather an eventful morning. It was the second annual Women's March and the team had participated to show their support for the movement. The march had started earlier in the morning and ended a little after noon. [Y/N] was super tired after returning to the compound from the march and she went to her room to nap the day away since there wasn't anything serious happening in the world that required the Avengers' attention.

"Wake up, sleepyhead, its dinner time!" Clint told her as he handed her a mug of coffee.

By now, [Y/N] was used to Clint greeting her with coffee, no matter what time of the day it was and she never complained. It was coffee, after all. Besides, at this moment, she could really use some caffeine to wake herself up and she knew she could still have space for dinner in her tummy since she skipped lunch. She smiled sleepily at the archer, mumbling a ‘thanks’ and he patted her head before leading her to join the rest of the team.

Clint helped her to a seat between him and Natasha. After settling comfortably in her seat, [Y/N] took a long sip of her coffee and sighed in content. The beverage was prepared just the way she liked it. She didn't even realize she had closed her eyes in relishing the drink that when she opened them, she was taken aback to see Tony was directly in her line of vision and he was staring at her, confused. 

Coffee in her system did wake her up and she noticed that the rest of the team was still in their outfits from earlier that morning just like herself. This year, Tony had designed them all simple black t-shirts and sweatshirts that had the words _'Proud Feminist'_ written in pink, cursive letters with white outline.

"Girl of steel?" Tony asked and [Y/N] saw several other members shared his confusion.

"I don't understand," Steve said next and her eyes landed on the man she was hopelessly in love with.

He had an adorable frown on his face and she took another sip of her coffee to suppress her smile. Steve was too darn cute, [Y/N] thought fondly. By now, she understood what Clint was talking about, but she didn’t proceed to clarify and, instead, decided to watch where this was going.

"[Y/N]'s powers have nothing to do with steel," Steve continued. "She has ice powers."

[Y/N] softly smiled to herself at Steve's words. He truly sounded and looked like an adorable, confused child. As she thought before, he was just _too. darn. cute._

From the corner of her eyes, [Y/N] saw Natasha and Wanda smile knowingly, and she guessed that the two women had seen her Instagram post, which she had updated before her nap. From the way Clint was acting, it was clear that he had seen the photo, too.

"Well, Cap, this is why you should be active on social media and stuff," Clint said, taking a large and loud sip of coffee from his own mug.

"Hey, I'm active on social media!" Tony exclaimed, offended by Clint's reply to Steve.

"Well, check your Instagram, Tony," [Y/N] replied casually, finishing up her coffee and placing the mug on the floor by the foot of the couch.

[Y/N] found it quite humorous at how bothered Tony was. The others – except for Clint, Natasha, and Wanda, of course – seemed curious but not as bothered as Tony seemed to be. She understood, though. If she was left out of a topic, she’d feel the exact same way and react the same way as Tony. That was one of the few things she and Tony had in common.

As Tony had FRIDAY open up a holographic screen of his Instagram, [Y/N] couldn’t help but take a peek at Steve again. He still had that cute frown on his face, signaling his confusion, and her heart melted (as always) at how precious he looked. However, she did prefer his beautiful smile more than his mildly troubled (but cute) frown, though.

“And, there’s the answer to your question,” [Y/N] stated pretty dramatically when she saw her Instagram profile appear on the holographic screen in front of everyone. “It’s in the first picture.”

Tony followed her words and the first picture was opened for everyone to see. It wasn’t anything bad; it was just a photo of her from one year ago at the Women’s March. [Y/N] didn’t spend the first march with the Avengers as she had been out of town, visiting her family and friends. She had participated in the march there and one of her friends had snapped this specific picture of her. [Y/N] had forgotten about the existence of this picture until a few weeks back when she came across it while she was clearing out the photo gallery on her phone. She really liked the picture and made sure to set up a reminder for her to post it this year as a throwback.

She saw her fellow Avengers studying the picture and waited for their reaction, biting her lip in anticipation. In the image, she had a grey sweatshirt on, which had the word _‘feminist’_ written in red, uppercase letters. The highlight of the picture, however, was the sign she was proudly holding above her head with a big smile.

Tony burst out laughing before proceeding to read the sign she was holding out loud to the room.

_“Hey, Donald, don’t try to grab my pussy. It’s made of steel.”_

“This is _gold_ ,” he said, still cackling. “How did you come up with it?”

[Y/N] shrugged with a smile and couldn’t help but scan the reactions of the rest of her teammates. Clint, Natasha, and Wanda had large smiles on their faces as they had already understood the _full_ message of the picture. Tony was still laughing at the text on the sign. Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey laughed as well, but as not as crazy as Tony. Bruce shook his head but [Y/N] could tell he was thoroughly amused. Vision looked rather confused. And, Steve… sweet old Steve’s reaction was the best, in her opinion. He did look confused like Vision, but she could tell his _other_ reaction was due to her choice of words. His cheeks were tinted pink and his eyes were wide. She laughed to herself softly at his reaction and his eyes met hers for a brief moment. He frowned slightly and she wondered if she was going to get the infamous, disappointed _‘language’_ from the Captain. But, the frown disappeared instantly and he quickly averted his eyes from hers, his cheeks reddening further.

“It is good, but I have to agree with Steve here,” Sam spoke, shifting [Y/N]’s attention away from Steve. “Girl of steel? Isn’t that supposed to be Supergirl? You’re not super girl, [Y/N/N].”

Sam’s eyes went as wide as saucers at the way his words came out and the others gaped at him before their faces broke into large, teasing smiles.

“I mean, you are!” he went on immediately, hoping to clarify his earlier words, while [Y/N] watched him with an amused expression like the others. “You’re _more_ than super, [Y/N/N]. You’re totally awesome!”

“Smooth, Wilson,” Natasha muttered with a roll of her eyes.

“Read the caption, Samuel,” [Y/N] sighed, not at all offended; although, Sam looked scared as if he did just that. He did follow her words and turned back to the screen with a concentrated look on his face.

“Swipe right. I’m not kidding. #womensmarch #feminist #tb,” Sam read out loud.

“Oh, there’s more than one picture,” Tony said mostly to himself before having FRIDAY swipe right for the next photo.

The moment the second picture appeared, a chorus of _‘aww’s’_ erupted in the room. It was a picture of [Y/N] when she was a toddler, dressed up as Supergirl for Halloween.

“Now, do you get why she’s also the girl of steel, knuckleheads?” Clint asked almost smugly.

“You’re adorable, [Y/N],” the compliment was the last thing she expected from her favorite blond super soldier and it grabbed the team’s attention to him while she tried her best to control her blush.

Everyone smirked as Steve stared with wide eyes, reddened cheeks, and his mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to think of something to say but nothing came out.

“Oh, is she now, Cap?” Sam asked slyly.

“I- I meant- [Y/N] as- as a child,” Steve stuttered, his eyes wandering around the room, not quite able to meet anyone’s teasing looks towards him. “She- she looked adorable as a child.”

“Are you saying she’s not adorable anymore, punk?” Bucky asked with a wide smirk and Steve glared at his best friend.

“Of- of course, not!” a very uncomfortable, but certainly blushing Captain replied. “She’s still very much adorable.”

[Y/N] didn’t know if Steve noticed that he just complimented her openly again or not, but she definitely did, which only increased the heat she felt on her cheeks. She willed herself to calm her heart rate from being called _‘adorable’_ by the man she adored very much.

The others continued to tease Steve and [Y/N] knew it was enough – for today, at least. She moved to get up from the couch, ready to rescue her favorite Captain.

“Alright, you guys, leave Steve alone,” she said, standing up and clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Besides, don’t you have your miserable lives to get back to?”

“Feisty,” Bucky commented, earning glares from both [Y/N] and Steve.

“Wow, that’s your best retort?” Tony asked her only to receive an eye roll in response.

“Come on, Steve,” [Y/N] said, walking closer to where he was seated and extended a hand for him to take. “Let’s go do something productive, because unlike others, we have actual things to do!”

With a small smile and slight-pink cheeks, Steve took her hand and the two walked out, their dorks of teammates snickering behind them.

“Oh? _Productive_ , huh?” Tony called out. “Is that how you and Capsicle call making out nowadays?”

“Watch it, Stark,” [Y/N] warned.

“Go easy on him!” Tony called out yet again. “It’s his first time.”

Instead of a verbal response, a small snowball came and hit him right on his face, causing him to yelp at the sudden attack. Of course, the hit didn’t hurt, but it was definitely unexpected and _cold_. The other Avengers laughed as [Y/N] stood there smugly, another snowball ready in her free palm as her other hand still rested in Steve’s.

“[Y/N/N]! _Not._ _Cool_ ,” Tony said, his teeth clattering, and his face turned a dark shade of pink.

As she and Steve once again turned to walk away--

“Use protection!” 

_Bucky._

Stupid, _stupid_ Bucky.

The former winter soldier screeched when the snowball hit him on his stomach.

“How stupid can you be, Barnes?” Sam sassed with an exasperated look on his face. “You saw what happened to Stark!”

“I know,” Bucky said, rubbing at his stomach where his t-shirt had gotten wet from the snow and he pulled the cloth away from his skin. “I just had to get it out.”

“Dumb tin-mans,” Sam muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Once [Y/N] and Steve were safely inside the elevator and the doors were shut, the two of them burst out laughing.

“That was awesome!” Steve said, laughing.

“I just attacked your best friend,” [Y/N] replied with a chuckle.

“Hey, he had it coming! He was being a jerk, after all,” Steve continued laughing and so did she.

The elevator came to a stop and when the doors slid open, [Y/N] walked out with Steve behind her. She was completely oblivious to the dazed and loving smile he had on his face as he let her lead him to wherever she was going.

Once [Y/N] reached her door did she come to the realization that she was still holding Steve’s hand. She instantly let go and turned to face him with wide eyes. All this while, she was so intent on her mission to rescue Steve from the team’s teasing and she hadn’t noticed until now that she had brought him all the way to her apartment.

_What now, though?_

Now that they were away from the eyes of the others, [Y/N] couldn’t help but feel nervous. She and Steve did spend a lot of time together, but she didn’t really know for sure if her feelings were reciprocated. Especially after this evening, she was confused further. Steve’s compliments – was he just being friendly? Or did he like her the way she liked him?

Steve, on the other hand, was rather baffled at the sudden change in her demeanor.

“[Y/N/N]? Is everything alright?” he asked softly, moving closer to her and looking into her eyes.

“Yeah- yeah, I’m okay!” she chuckled nervously. “I just- I don’t know what I’m doing. I didn’t even ask if you wanted to hang out with me and just dragged you out of there.”

Steve smiled at her kindly, easing her nerves a little bit.

“I love hanging out with you, [Y/N/N],” he said. “You don’t have to worry, I promise.”

“Are- are you sure?” she asked with a bit of uncertainty.

“Absolutely,” he replied instantly.

“Well, in that case… do you want to watch a movie with me? And have dinner afterwards?” she asked slowly, her heart thudding in her chest, even though, Steve just admitted to love hanging out with her. “It’s nothing special. But, I do have frozen pizza. And- and the ice cream that you like! Unless- unless you’d rather go out.”

Once the words left her lips, [Y/N]’s eyes widened. Her request sounded a lot like asking him out on a date.

“Like a date?” his words were surprising to say the least and she was even more astonished to see the hopeful look in his eyes.

He reached out to take her hands in his and her nerves slowly eased when she saw him bite his bottom lip almost shyly as he waited for her answer. A happy smiled appeared on her face as she nodded and replied with more confidence this time:

“Yeah, like a date.”

Just like how his words and actions had relieved her of her worries, she was glad to see that her words did the same to him.

“I’d love to,” he said, answering to her previous question, and his gorgeous smile had her chuckling in delight as well.

“Come on,” she said, turning to open the door, and entered her apartment with Steve beside her, their hearts flying in happiness at the unexpected but very much welcomed change their relationship had taken.

***

The remaining Avengers in the lounging area of the compound had their jaws dropped as they watched [Y/N] and Steve enter the former’s apartment and the door shut behind them. With that, the holographic screen, where they all had just witnessed the interaction between the previously oblivious couple, disappeared.

“Did they just…?” Tony began.

“Finally ask each other out? Yes,” Natasha answered nonchalantly, although she had a hint of smile on her face.

They were all in disbelief, though. Everyone knew how much [Y/N] and Steve liked- no, _loved_ each other except for the two of them. It was very cliché. Hence, the rest of the Avengers took it upon themselves to bring the two oblivious lovesick puppies (as they had named them) together. Only they knew how many times they had tried and each time, their efforts went in vain. This time, they didn’t even try.

“So, all we had to do was tease Stevie and have [Y/N/N] rescue him?” Bucky asked.

“Seems like it,” Rhodey shrugged.

“Well, thanks to me, I guess,” Clint added and the others looked at him. “ _What?_ It’s the truth! If I didn’t bring up [Y/N/N]’s Supergirl post, Cap wouldn’t have called her _‘adorable’_ and you wouldn’t have teased him, which caused [Y/N/N] to come to his rescue and ask him out.”

His teammates looked thoughtful for a moment before they murmured to themselves and nodded, accepting his words.

“Well, now that Mr. and Mrs. Oblivious are together,” Tony paused, getting up from his seat and rubbing his palms together, looking at his friends. “Movie night, anyone?”

Everyone gave sounds of agreement and got up from their seats to follow Tony to the home theater set up in the compound.

 _‘[Y/N/N] and Cap should really name their first kid after me,’_ Clint thought to himself as he walked, but didn’t dare to say it out loud (yet) as he didn’t want the others to steal his idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
